Piranha Plopper
The Piranha Plopper '''(occasionally called the '''Piranha Popper) is the secondary antagonist of Bowser (RPG game). It's a huge Naval Piranha monster that got the power (from Dark Ludwig) to survive without water, as well as levitation, being able to vacuum things, and shoot fire and ice. It's a spoof on the Wither Storm from Minecraft: Story Mode, having several similarities. Appearance The Plopper looks slightly different from the actual Naval Piranha, in that it's hull is shaped like a spiked pillar, with several Piranha Plants coming out of holes in it's torso. It also has three tentacles at the bottom of it's body. Role in the game The Piranha Plopper first appear at the intro of the game, where it inexplicably bursts through the wall and takes Bowser Jr. from Bowser using his tentacle. When Bowser arrives in the throne room, he's grabbed by another tentacle and is nearly eaten by the creature, but at the last second, the Koopalings (in their Clown Cars from SSB4) save him. Though, the Plopper grabs the Koopalings and throws them away, and tosses Bowser high in the air. It doesn't reappear until shortly after Bowser reunites with his Koopalings, where it's smaller Piranha Plants inexplicably appear from Warp Pipes and kidnap the Koopalings (taking them underground), then return through the dissapearing Wzrp Pipes, leaving Bowser alone again. Later in the game, it destroys a huge section of Peach's Castle. After Mario fights Bowser (believing Bowser was responsible for it), the Piranha Plopper grabs Bowser, but is stopped by Luigi, who saves Bowser. At yet another point in the game, Bowser finally reunites with his children, but they're brainwashed and attack Bowser. After defeating them, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. awake from their trance, but they don't know who Bowser is, where they are, what happened, and forgot their names; they somehow got amnesia. The Plopper appears yet again, and Bowser quickly brings the kids to safety. In a cave, they try to think up a plan to stop the Plopper (after Bowser "refreshes their memories"). Ludwig gets an idea to kill the Plopper with a King Bill. After the King Bill is fired, though, the Piranha Plopper opens it's mouth and completely gulps the King Bill without any damage. It soon responds by rolling a boulder over Bowser (constantly rolling him until crashing in a wall), killing him. As a last act, the Koopalings use their energy to revive Bowser and make him giant. In this state, Bowser fights the Plopper. After an intense fight, though, the Plopper overpowers Bowser, shrinking him. Bowser pleeds for mercy, but is inhaled and devoured by the Plopper. In the Plopper's stomach, Bowser finds it's core: a oversized Piranha Plorp that serves as the beast's heart. After a though battle, the Plorp is defeated. Bowser is soon ejected from the Plopper, which starts glowing, then shrinks into nothingness until it's completely dissapeared, most likely murdering the Plopper. Battle TBA Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Flying Creatures Category:Piranha Plants Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Villains